Divorce, Divorce, Div Nah Marriage
by zaraun
Summary: Gohan died, who killed him? Bra is upset, I wonder why? all this and more please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any characters featured in this story.  
  
Zaraun: I don't like writing summaries so let's get down to business and don't expect any in the future as well. (  
  
"Party, not going to a party at midnight no matter what." Chi Chi was always over protective on Goten since both Goku and Gohan were dead "Aww but Mom I'm not 10 anymore I'm 19 and who going to be there that can hurt me Buu?" Goten was so furious that his mother made his curfew 10 o'clock and he was aloud drive and he wasn't aloud take Gohan's place as 'the Great Saiyaman' He only got to see his brother and Dad once a year because it was a rule in heaven. "I hate you Mom I'm old enough to go out with girl and drive and drink alcohol. STOP FUCKING RUINING MY LIFE YOU BITCH!" he screamed his face turning red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heaven ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gees do they ever stop fighting with each other it's as bad as when me and Videl were divorcing." Vegeta had killed Gohan a year ago for sleeping with his daughter Bra after his and Videl's divorce. "Vegeta had been waiting for him to come out of the house and he blasted Gohan in the back Bulma and Bra were devastated and Bulma and Bra never forgave him for killing one of their best friends in the world and Bulma was supposed to be breaking up with Vegeta. "Yeah I hope Bulma finds the dragonballs fast or else Chi Chi is sure to kill Goten. But it's going to take longer then usual because there is no Saiyins there to help and Goten has enough on his shoulders to be searching the world." Goku added, "hey want to train for your rematch against Vegeta," Gohan shook his head with out looking up from the ground "come on, it'll take your mind off your worries and Vegeta is to depressed to train." "I guess your right Dad and I want to become Super Saiyin 3 please help me." Trying to imitate Goten's old puppy-dog-eyes "don't even think about doing that it makes you look pretty stupid and babyish," Goku laughed at the silly face his eldest son was putting on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Earth ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra's Dream: "Gohan no don't go my Dad didn't mean to kill you it was an accident, please Gohan!" she repeated these words over again. "Nooooooo!" End of Dream. "Bra wake up, BRA!" "Who, wha, Momma what is it?" Bulma was shaking Bra's shoulders to wake her up "you were having a nightmare again, was it Gohan again." She asked which made Bra blush. "no one is going to here us out here you know." Pointing out the window at the Desert "and I was your age once I know what puberty is like, don't hold back, your mine and Trunks can have him" she started calling Vegeta him since he killed Gohan and they had an argument. "Thanks Mom and yes it was Gohan, Mom I love him..." she stopped at the last sentence she said did she mean it or was it a lie "You do?" Bulma asked with a smile on her face "Well amm I-I... I d...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heaven ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SHE DOES, SHE LOVES ME, YAHOO!" Gohan was flying in circles he heard Bulma and Bra and heard her say it and he started jumping up and down. "BRA BRIEFS LOVES ME!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How did you like that it's a start and you'll never guess who is getting married. Well the next chappie will be up soon. I hope you enjoy it. ( 


	2. Potential

Sorry I didn't update sooner our Internet is banjaxed and I couldn't get on the site to put on this story. This should be good but I can only tell if you R&R so do!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Earth ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Mom how did you fall in love with Dad anyway? He's the most hard headed saiyin of them all." Bra said at breakfast "Well when he came back to earth he was furious that Goku had become Super Saiyin before himself the so called prince of saiyins." And she stuck out her tongue. "He considered himself the best of the best until I found the real side to him. One night when he was training in the gravity chamber I snuck up to watch him but what I saw surprised me he was almost crying, I listened carefully and he said 'stupid Kakarot and his stupid power if I was super saiyin I would blow this planet to bits' of course he didn't, well anyway he looked up and saw me which made me jump because he was furious so I ran but he caught me by the shirt and turned me round to face him." Bulma got a dreamy look "and then he-he kissed me it was kinda romantic really because the moon was shining down on us in the middle of the night." She sighed "he carried me to the lake in the forest and we made love, I think that was when Trunks was conceived." Bra was listening silently "I can't believe that Dad is that romantic." Bra kissed her mother "night." She whispered and walked off to her bedroom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heaven ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey Dad I think your holding back on me." Gohan shouted at his long golden- haired father "Gohan I don't want to blow you up." He smirked "Kaaa...meeeh...haaaa...meh...HAAAA!!" Gohan roared sending a bright blue beam at his father, but Goku just dodged and appeared at Gohan's side while Gohan was still doing the move. Gohan maneuvered his dad by punching for his face [easily block by Goku] but blasted him in the stomach with a ki blast. Gohan and Goku started bursting (fighting really, really fast) for about 10 minutes. Goku broke away and tried to do a smaller version of the spirit bomb at Gohan "Take this." Goku threw it at his eldest son "SHIT!" Gohan was struggling this could almost kill him. Gohan pushed with all his strength "I won't give up on you dad I'm going to prove I'm stronger!" Gohan gasped as the ball got bigger by the minute and after 5 minutes it was massive "No Aahhhhh!!!" Gohan's hair started to grow and grow etc. until it touched the soles of his feet. Gohan then threw the ball in the opposite direction only to find his father right in front of him with a huge smile "You did it you have proven your true potential and I'm proud of you." Gohan touched the thick golden spikes on his back. "This hair weighs a ton and a half." And they both started cracking up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Earth ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'll get my sweet, sweet revenge on that brat of a saiyin." Thought Vegeta looking at his clenched gloved fist "You hear me Gohan I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Vegeta yelled at the sky almost in tears for he had lost his true love and daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks for reading it were annoying because I had technical difficulties with my computer. Go ahead and review. Clarke ^_^ 


End file.
